Caught
by summergirl515
Summary: It's Brennan's birthday,and Russ and Max have flown in to celebrate. Booth and Bones, however, are otherwise occupied... set in the future, established relationship.


So here it is… my very first fanfic. I hope you enjoy, I had fun writing it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES, ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, PLACES, ETC.

"Just pull over, dad. I'll go in and surprise her, and then we can go to lunch," Russ Brennan told his father.

"Ok, sure. Hey if she's with Booth, you invite him to lunch, all right? Those two just need to realize how perfect they are for each other. I intend to point it out a few more times."

Russ chuckled, as he knew his sister and Booth were perfect for each other. In fact, he believed that the only two people who had ever seen the two of them together and didn't see the attraction were the doctor and the agent themselves.

Russ walked into the Medico-Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington, D.C. A security guard blocked his path as he tried to reach the forensic platform.

"Who are you, and what are you doing at the Jeffersonian?" the burly security guard asked.

"My name is Russ Brennan. My sister is Dr. Temperance Brennan, it's her birthday and I wanted to take her to lunch."

The guard let Russ through after checking his driver's license.

He made his way over to the forensic platform and called out to the woman he saw there. "Hey, Angela!"

"Hey, Russ. What are you doing here?" Angela was shocked to see her best friend's brother—he hadn't come for a visit in a very long time.

"Me and my dad flew into town to surprise Tempe on her birthday. You don't turn 35 everyday," Russ told the artist. "Speaking of my sister, have you seen her? We want to take her out to lunch."

"Yeah, she just went to her office. Let me swipe you through," Angela walked over to the steps and swiped her card so Russ could come onto the platform without any alarms going off. "Do you remember where it is?"

"Yeah. Thanks for your help, Angela," Russ said as he walked across the platform to surprise his sister.

Little did he know, Dr. Temperance Brennan had not just entered her office alone. Angela had known this, but she wanted to see his reaction when he saw his sister in her office…with one very attractive special agent. Booth and Brennan had been dating for about three months, but Angela highly doubted that she had gotten around to telling her brother or father about this new twist in their relationship. Brennan had once informed Angela that Booth liked to kiss her on her couch, and she was fairly confident that said kissing was happening right now.

Angela giggled and ran over to Hodgins's station. She quickly told him about Russ, and the kissing. He grabbed his chair and another one and rolled them over to a spot on the platform with the best view of Brennan's office. From their bird's eye view, they could tell that their was kissing happening, and it was getting pretty heated.

Hodgins turned to Angela. "You know what would make this even better?"

"What could be better than a big brother walking in on his little sister making out on a couch with a guy when all he wanted to do was take her out for lunch?"

"All of what you just said, but with popcorn."

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan collapsed onto the couch in her office, pulling her boyfriend by the collar down along with her.

He chuckled as he removed his suit jacket. "Happy birthday, Bones."

She crushed her lips to his, preventing any more words from escaping that absolutely perfect mouth of his. In fact, Dr. Brennan had discovered during their three months of dating, Seeley Booth did not have a single body part that was not perfect. He was extremely muscular, and in great shape. Of course she had always known that he would, but dating gave her the opportunity to get some evidence to support her thesis.

He was also an extremely excellent kisser. So excellent, in fact, he managed to make her forget that she was at work, in her office with glass walls, with just a single soft touch of his lips to hers. This proved to be a problem sometimes—and as it would be, now was one of those times. Cam had had to reprimand them for inappropriate work behavior more times than she had Angela and Hodgins, which was saying something. However her calling this to their attention never had any effect. When she asked them about it, they just exchanged a cryptic look and informed her with identical smirks that they were just making up for 5 years of lost time.

But Cam was at a business meeting in New York City, and when the cat's away….

She unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt slowly, taking time to touch every newly seeable inch of skin possible. He pushed her shirt up over her extremely flat abdominals, placing a quick kiss to her belly button. Booth pushed her skirt up around her thighs and—

"Jesus, Tempe!!!" came the shocked cries of Russ Brennan.

Brennan sat up so quickly Booth went tumbling to the floor. From their perch high up on the forensic platform, Angela and Hodgins turned to each other and laughed. The sight of the very tough FBI agent, shirt partly unbuttoned, a grimace on his face from being dumped on the ground quite unceremoniously while his girlfriend's older brother glared at him was just too much.

"Russ! What the hell are you doing here??" Brennan yelled.

"Well gee, Tempe. Forgive me for wanting to come to town and see my sister on her birthday. It's not my fault you were—uh, otherwise occupied—it's not like I walked into your bedroom!!"

Brennan and Booth looked sheepishly at each other, because Russ's words were very true. In their heads, they made a vow never to make out a work again.

"By the way, thanks for not telling me that you and Booth were finally dating. It feels good to be included, Tempe. You two sort yourselves out and then meet me outside—me and dad will be waiting to take you guys out for lunch."

Booth inquired, "Your dad is here?"

"Yes," replied Russ. "He wanted me to invite you to lunch."

"Well that was nice of him, considering I arrested him that one time…"

"Yeah. Try to hurry up, ok? I'm starving," Russ said, and then he left the room. Booth and Brennan rebuttoned themselves and went to join Russ and Max in the car, ignoring the catcalls coming from Angela and Hodgins on the forensic platform.

When Cam got back from her business trip and heard what happened from Angela and Hodgins, she would call Russ and thank him for finally getting Booth and Brennan to stop making out at work.

A/N: there you have it: my very first work. Please review, I welcome constructive criticism, but please don't just be mean. Also, I'm thinking of making this a multi-chapter thing, what do you think??


End file.
